The main emphasis of our research program for 1975 will be placed on: 1. Ionophores and Ionophoroproteins: a. Systematic study of the ionophoric properties of adrenaline, thyroxine, acetyl choline, kinins, steroids, prostaglandins, vitamin D, xanthophylls, digitalis, indole acetic acid, gibberellins, etc. b. The emergence principle for ionophores. c. Enzymic aspects of ionophores. d. Bound phospholipids in ATPases and kinases. e. Isolation of ionophoroproteins from mitochondria. f. Modulation of ionophoric systems by barbiturates, opiates, catechol amine antagonists, steroid antagonists and prostaglandin antagonists. g. Discrimination of ionophoric systems between d and l enantiomorphs of sugars, amino acids, etc. h. Systematic examinations of the ionophoric properties of peptide hormones. 2. Mitochondrial Control Mechanisms: Continuation of the basic program of defining the components of the mitochondrial control system and elucidating its mode of operation. 3. Ribbon Structure of Membranes: Continuation of the program of providing evidence for ribbon structure in membrane systems generally. 4. Cardiac Contraction-Relaxation Cycle: Continuation of the program of defining this cycle and of relating such knowledge to the management of cardiac dysfunction.